


I Don’t Want to Lose You

by EmeraldJaded



Series: Dictionary Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJaded/pseuds/EmeraldJaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders thoughts about how his life will change if Mitchell forgets him... (little drabble thingie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Want to Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Almighty Johnsons and Being Human, but I so love messing with the characters!
> 
> Author's Notes: I challenged myself (inspired by my friend Silvormoon) to take a word from the dictionary and write a short story based around the definition. So, I’ve asked for people to select a page, a number, and a specific pair/show from a list.
> 
> This is the third challenge that I accepted from myself. The word is “Melancholy” (deep and long-lasting sadness; sad or depressed) and the fandom was Britchell. The first thing that came to mind? A missing scene for a story I’m going to be working on eventually called “The Deepest Wounds”...

Anders stood by the living room window with a drink in his hand.  Tomorrow morning his life was going to change for quite possibly the worst.  Looking back into their apartment he felt his heart break at the thought that the vampire would not remember him.  The thought of being alone again not only scared him but depressed him beyond belief.  
“Anders,” Mitchell called out softly to the blond as he moved across the living room.  “How you holding up?”  
He smiled at how sexy the brunet’s pale skin against the dark green of his pajama bottoms.  No matter how happy he was, he couldn’t get the slightly depressed feeling from the pit of his stomach.  “Not so good.  The thought of our plan not working and losing you forever depresses me.  I can’t lose you.”  
Wrapping an arm around his lover, he wiped a tear away before nuzzling the god’s neck.  “You have to have a little faith that it will work, but I think I know how to cheer you up till morning.”  
“Just being with you,” the soon-to-be former god said as he leaned a little closer into his boyfriend.  “That alone can cheer me up.”  
  



End file.
